Runaway Rich Kids
by Marauderette1998
Summary: Logan, Colin, and Finn all live together at the Huntzbergers before they run away. The small town of Stars Hollow atracts another set of run aways. Three best friends at 15 living in a hotel with little money...
1. Chapter 1

This is a story where Logan and Colin and Finn run away at 15. All three stay at the Huntzberger's because a yacht sunk when no one was paying attention and it killed Colin's parents and Finn's parents moved back to Australia. They stay in Connecticut though. They go somewhere nobody would expect them to be. In the quiet town of Starshollow, three best friends at 15, with only 250 dollars, no place to stay, and from rich families, what could go wrong.

It was 12 am at the Huntzberger house. All three boys were packed and saying goodbye to Honor. She cried and tried to get them to stay. It was to late. After Finn grabbed some liquor from Mitchum they leave wearing jeans, jackets, and t-shirts. No one would think they are from rich families. They grab a bus and got to the place they mapped out. An old town called Starshollow. Don't know exactly where it is or what they will be doing to live. They get there by about 1. They just fall asleep at the bus stop. By the time they wake up it's daylight. They were people walking all around. Logan was the first to wake up. He woke up his friends right away. "What?" a very sleepy Aussie asked. "We have to get a place to stay, eat, and find jobs. Come on." Colin answered for him. He was wide-awake right away. They stopped some man on the street, "Do you know a cheap place to eat?" he looked confused for a minute before saying, "Yeah Luke's diner just 'round the corner." They mumbled their thanks while picking up their bags and starting to walk. They didn't talk the way there. They opened the door and heard a bell. There was a man in a flannel shirt and a baseball cap behind the counter. They walked up to the counter and sat down. "Umm, sir do you have tea." Colin asked him. To be frank, all three boys were a little scared of this man. He looked at them weirdly. "No we don't have tea, but we do have coffee. Would you like some?" they all nodded (Finn quite frantically.) He walked away and the bell rang. They were nervous that Honor would rat them out, they all turned around just to see two ladies. A girl who looked about their age and an older (but not quite) version of her. They turned around and sighed only to find that their coffee had been delivered. They started to drink when he came back, "So never seen you here before boys, the usual Lorelei, Rory? Back in a minute." He spoke. The girls nodded and once he got back Finn started to talk, "Well, we just moved here, do you know a good place to say?" But before he could answer the lady named Lorelei spoke, "I'm Lorelei Gilmore and this is my daughter Rory, shouldn't your parents worry about that and where are they and who are you, not to be nosey?" They knew the Gilmore name but ignored it as of now. They knew who these were. Finn once again answered, "Well love, why can't we worry about, the parents are here in Connecticut, and I'm Finn, this is Logan, and this is Colin." He explained and they all smiled at her. "Where in Connecticut?" They looked hesitant but all silently agreed to tell one person. "In Hartford, I'm Logan Huntzberger. This is Colin Mcrea. And this is Finn Rothschild and we are proud to admit that we are runaways but you cant tell." she looked sort of surprised at hearing the last names, but nodded anyway as she knows what its like to be a runaway and almost felt sorry for the boys. "As in the society's elite?" they nodded yeah. "Why did you run?" the younger girl asked "We were tired of the crap and needed out. So do you know a good place to stay?" she didn't honestly think they would make it and was sure they would run back home "I know how you feel and try the Independence Inn." And the conversation was over. They paid for the coffee and left. "They were sort of cute." Rory said as the boys left. "Oh yeah. Which one?" her mother asked. "All of them." Normally Lorelei would despise any society kids or people but they _seemed_ like good kids, a little arrogant but okay. The boys checked into some room at the inn for one night at $70. It would've been cheaper but they had to bribe the lady to let them stay without an adult. They were down to about $170 now. They spent the rest of the day wondering the town in search of anything that caught their eye and saw a few good choices but didn't apply yet. The day went by quick enough and they were really tired when they went to sleep. This time Finn woke up first. He turned on the TV, saw the news was on and with a groan was about to turn the channel when a picture of the three of them came on. He quickly woke his friends up. They all watched the news, which the full hour was taken up by them, the 'worried' Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger, the reward for finding them, and the search for them. Of course they would milk it for all it's worth. They couldn't stay here again and they knew that. Not that many people of this town would even have paid attention. They all get up and Colin checked out while the others went to Luke's for breakfast. It's the only place they will go because they have already met him. They walk in and order coffee again. They talk about what they are going to do. They didn't think much before they left as they just now thought about school that is starting in a month. "Why can't we just not go to school?" Finn asked his friends. "You are 15 you have to go to school." Lorelei said surprising them all as she came in with Rory. "Hello Lorelei, Rory, when did you get here?" "Just now and you can't quit school, I don't know how you are going to make it work without going back but you have to." Rory said. "But how love, they would send us back to hell." "Well let us think of a plan." Lorelei said to them. They were surprised when she said us but ignored it. They are going to stick to the plan. Lorelei realized and decided to help them. Dozens of coffees, many snacks, and even more hours later they have a plan.

Umm tell me what you think. But like with my other story if you leave a flame (however welcome they are) don't be too much of a complete arse.


	2. Toast to a New Life

Chapter two, peoples. Umm I am changing when Rory and Dean meet just cause…

All of them were okay with the plan. Colin was now Rory's cousin. He, Finn and Logan were staying with Lorelei because Colin's parents died and all three boys were living at Colin's when this happened. They weren't really living with them but just saying they were. At least that's what they thought. They didn't ask. Now all they had to worry about was someone recognizing them from the news. Lorelei had to go to work soon after that and left Rory here with her new cousin and friends. "Why did you guys runaway and better yet why were you all living together?" Rory asked them to relieve the awkward silence. "Well we were tired of the society crap." Logan told her. "We just wanted to escape." Colin continued. "And finally I live with Logan because my parents are still in Australia, love." Finn told her. "And I live with Logan because my parents died in a yacht accident. Logan took us both in for our help but his parents took us in for the publicity." Colin finished. She looked at them all. She was surprised that three rich boys could be nice and not kiddie-pool shallow. Rory stood up and called to the man in flannel, "Luke, put it all on our tab. And can they leave they're bags here for now?" Luke just nodded. Rory started to walk when she turned around, "Are you coming or not?" They all stood up, put there bags where Rory pointed, and followed her out. "Where are we going?" Colin asked her. "To my friends house." Rory told the still confused boys. "Why?" Logan asked. "Because she is my best friend and needs to meet you people." By this time they had made it to the door of an antique shop. Rory walked straight in. The boys all looked at each other, shook their heads, and followed her. "Stay here while I go receive her." Rory told them. Just as soon as she disappeared an old lady came. "Can I help you?" she asked them. "Umm, no thanks, we are just waiting for Rory and her friend." Colin explained to her. She was about to go further when the two girls came down. One was of course Rory and the other was Asian like the lady. "Lane, meet Colin, Logan and Finn. Boys meet Lane. Lane we need to talk to you outside." Rory said rushing them all out. "Lane these are three runaways and I am pretending to be related to one of them to help them." Lane didn't even get a chance to breathe before Rory had said this. "What?" was all Lane could say. For the next few minutes they told Lane about what happened. She was kind of amazed at the end. There were three runaways from Hartford who were heir to thousand dollar, or larger, corporations living in this small town. They all hung out for about thirty minutes before Lane said, "I have to go, mom is already going to be wondering where I am. Bye." They all said bye and Rory started the tour of the town. They ended back at Luke's Diner. "All we need now is a job so we have money to stay at the inn for a while longer." Finn told his friends once Rory left. "Yeah we need to find one soon." Logan added. "I am going to get a job at that store." Colin told them. "If you boys need jobs you could work here." the man named Luke told Logan and Finn. "If you know how to carry food, take orders, or cook you can work here. It won't pay much but it will pay." They all knew how to do those things. They looked at each other and nodded. "We will take the jobs but we will not wear restricted clothes." Finn told him. "You're hired, start tomorrow and no uniforms." Luke told them. "When do we start tomorrow?" "Nine." It was early for them but they needed a job. "Okay, and I'm Logan, this is Colin, and this is Finn." Luke walked away after this. "He isn't so scary anymore." Logan said to his friends. They all agreed. They hung out for a while. They grabbed the bags and left. Then they just started walking around. Logan wanted to call Honor. He wouldn't admit it but he missed her. His friends did too, not that they would admit it either. He wanted to make sure she knew they were all right. "We should call Honor." Logan told his friends. "Just so she knows that we're okay." Logan continued. "Tomorrow. That way we can have Rory make the call pretending to be one of Honors friends." Colin said. They knew this was the best idea. They kept walking around. They went to the market and Colin got a job there. It was dark by the time they made it 'home.' They bought a room again. They didn't even have to bribe her so it only cost $40. Like the night before one person slept on each bed and one person slept on the couch. Last time Colin slept on the couch, this time it was Logan. Next it would be Finn. They all woke up at eight thirty when the alarm went off. "Lets get ready to go." Colin said. They did. They didn't like waking up this early but they did it anyway. They were ready a quarter till 9. After grabbing their bags, which they were tired of carrying everywhere, they left the room. They knew their way around town really well now. Colin went to Dooses' market. (_Did I get that right_) Finn and Logan went to Luke's. He told them to put their bags down behind the counter and to start taking orders. There weren't many people in there. "This is going to be fun." Logan said somewhat sarcastically. "It will be completely amazing. Lets works." Finn told him. He was truly excited. Logan shook his head and went to take someones order. He was just about to talk to the man when Finn came to him, "What are we supposed to do?" Logan was amazed that he had to ask, "We go up to them and say, what would you like to order, then they answer." Logan started. "I want a coffee and a bagel." the man said. He didn't know what was going on but was hungry. "Then Finn, we go to Luke and place the order. Once its given to us we take it to the person who ordered it." Logan finished after giving the order to Luke. "Ohh. Thanks." Finn said before he went to some table. "Orders ready. What's wrong with you friend?" Luke asked as Logan took the order. "Who Finn, oh there are so many things wrong with him. Isn't that right?" Logan added the last part to Finn who was just bringing up an order. "Yep mate, to many to list." Finn declared proudly. Logan walked away to take another order.

Meanwhile at Dooses' market…

Colin walked the rest of the ways to the store. Once he got there he put his bag in the break room. (_assuming it has one_) His job is to do stuff like stock the shelves. He went straight to work. After Colin was done he went to the front of the store. He met the bag boy. "Hello, I'm Dean. You must be new here." The boy looked about his age. "Oh yeah, came into town a few days ago and I'm Colin." Colin told him. "Where are you staying, are you on vacation or are you living here?" Dean asked him. In Hartford if someone asked this they would be nosey but he knows that here in Stars Hollow it's curiousity. "I'm staying at he Dragonfly Inn and I moved here." Colin just realized how weird that sounded. He was staying in a hotel but lived here. Dean must have seen it too, because he said, "If you live here why are you staying in a hotel?" "Its complicated." was all that Colin told him. Dean didn't pry so they went on talking about school here.

Now with Rory…

After leaving her 'cousin' and his friends at Luke's she went home. She wanted to get away because she felt weird around them. She didn't know which one caused it and it wasn't weird in a bad way just new. Her mom was sitting on the couch watching tv. Rory sat down next to her. "Do you think we will pull this off?" Rory asked her mom. "I think we can, as long as you get along with them." Her mom said with a knowing smile. She knew her daughter liked one of them, she just didn't know which one. Rory didn't even know which one. "I think I can do that. But do you think people will believe Colin is my cousin?" Rory was still worried that someone would find out. "Well why wouldn't they? You have a month to make it believable. We ran away, they can to. I was just year older when I did it." Rory knew her mom was right. They talked for a while before the went to sleep. Well Lorelei did. Rory stayed up watching movies. She asked her mom to join her but she was tired. Rory passed sometime. Rory and her mom spent the whole next day together watching movies.

Back to the diner…

They were just about to get off work. Colin was sitting at a table waiting for them. He got off earlier. When Logan and Finn got off and grabbed their bags they walked home. They hadn't eaten all day though so before they left they each ordered a cheeseburger to go. They had only been here for a little bit but this town had changed them. They liked it here. Once they bought a hotel room again, Finn told them about the whiskey he took. They were surprised but happy. They each grabbed a glass and toasted, "To a new life." For 15 year olds they can really hold liquor. But they have been stealing it from Mitchum and Shira for the last year.

What did you think?


	3. Hangover Helpers

Chapter 3.

The alarm went off at the same time as the day before. But something was different. There was an empty bottle of whiskey on the floor. Colin, Logan, and Finn also passed out on the floor. The alarm rung out at eight thirty like yesterday. It took fifteen minutes of it ringing for Colin to wake up. And he had the least of all of them. He stumbled while getting up to turn it off. He nearly fell on Logan on the way there. By the time they were all up it was five till nine. It was another 10 minutes before they left the inn. They stumbled the way to Luke's. They were 15 minutes late by the time they got there. Instead of Logan and Finn getting to work and Colin leaving they sat down. When Luke came around to them Colin asked for three coffees. "You two need to be working," he said to Logan and Finn. "Can we have every, what is today?" Finn asked. "Tuesday." Luke informed them. "Can we have every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday off?" Finn completed. Luke thought for a moment. Normally he would have said to talk about it later but they were recently rich and carefree and are teenagers so he said, "Yes, and every other day you work nine to four." Logan and Finn nodded as he walked away. "Please hurry with the coffees." Colin called to him but regretted it because his headache and his friends weren't too happy either. In about 5 minutes the coffees were there. After sitting in silence for about twenty minutes someone came and sat next to them. "Hey guys." Lorelei said. "Hello." that one was Rory. Colin was over the headache but Finn and Logan weren't. "Shhhh." they mumbled to them. "Still tired?" Rory asked. They just groaned in reply. "Oh honey, I don't think they're tired. I think they have a hangover." Lorelei said to Rory. All three heads shot up. "How did you know?" Colin asked his 'aunt'. "Well the first sign was the coffees, then the silence, then the noise sensititivty, and I just know. Where did you get it and what did you drink." Lorelei asked. "We aren't in trouble are we and I stole it from his parents before we left and it was whiskey." Finn told her. "I am going to the store to buy the hangover food, Rory take them to home." Lorelei said in a very fake sergent like voice. "Yes mam." Rory said in the same voice. "Grab your bags, lets go." Rory said loudly. They glared at her and she laughed. "Umm, I fell fine so I am going to work. Well to ask for Tuesday, Thursday, and Sundays off." Colin said. "Okay." Rory said back to him. She led the other two to her house. They got there soon enough. "Sit on the couch." Rory lost her loud voice. They both sat down while Rory made coffee. She came in a minute later. "So why did you get drunk?" Rory asked with a smile. "To celebrate our new life." Logan told her. You see Finn drank like half the bottle himself and therefore was the only one with the hangover now. "Let me get this straight, you celebrate your new life by going back to your old ways?" Rory asked puzzled. "In a way yes." Logan explained. "Is Finn still alive?" Rory asked him because Finn hadn't moved since they came in. "Yeah, that's how he deals with hangovers. He sleeps." Logan told her simply. "Okay." Rory spoke. Her voice was followed by an awkward silence. "So, what is school like here?" Logan asked her. They talked for a few minutes before Lorelei got there. "Okay people," she started "I got… What happened to him and where is Colin?" Logan told her, "Colin went to work and Finn is asleep. But I'll wake him up. Can I get something to drink?" Lorelei was scared to respond, "Umm, yeah the kitchen is that way." she told him pointing the way to the kitchen. "Would any of you like coffee?" he asked them. "Yes." They replied quickly. "How do you want it?" He asked. "Black." Lorelei said. "Half milk, half coffee." Rory told him. He nodded and walked away. It was then they realized how he was going to wake Finn up. "Should we?" Rory asked her mom. "No, let him be." she said after thinking for a minute. Logan came in about five minutes later. He had five cups of coffee. "Do you have the number for the market Colin works at?" Logan asked. "Here." Lorelei said getting up and dialing the number for him. "Thanks." Logan said to her. After about five minutes Logan hung the phone up. Soon Colin was here. "He did it again?" Colin asked while walking to Finn. "Yep, ready?" Logan asked grabbing Finn's legs. Colin nodded and grabbed his arms. They carried him to the door that Colin left open. They sat him down on the front step and Colin went back in and grabbed two of the coffees. Oddly they were both still hot. One of them was dumped over Finns head. He jumped up and yelled, "What the hell!" He turned to glare at his friends. "Here." Logan said handing him the other coffee. After a few minutes Finn calmed down and they went back inside. "Well, sorry to leave but I need to clean up." Finn told them. "Wait. You guys need to start staying here because they won't believe the plan if you guys are living in a hotel." Lorelei told them. "No, we couldn't do that to you too." Logan told Lorelei and Rory. "It wouldn't be problem." Lorelei countered. "She will not stop until you say yes." Rory warned. It went on like this for a while before they said they would stay there. They were shown a room. It had three beds. "Sorry, about you guys having to share a room." she said to them. "Its okay, love, we did at Logan's too." Finn informed her. Nothing really exciting happened the rest of the day. Logan, Finn, Colin, and Rory all went to sleep very happy with the new arrangement. Lorelei was proud of herself for helping them.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took so long. I went to camp for the week and couldn't have any use of the internet. But here is chapter four… or five?.

Colin woke up first that morning. He didn't know what time it was though, because the alarm wasn't going off. Then he remembered he was in Lorelei and Rory's house… or should he say his new house. He doesn't even know right now. He got up but was still incredibly tired. He silently crept out of his room. He walked downstairs to the living room. As he looked out the window he saw that the sun was just rising. He sat there for a few minutes before getting bored. Then it struck him. He snuck upstairs again. Once in his room he stood beside Logan's bed. "Wake up." Colin said to his sleeping friend. Logan didn't even stir. "Get up." Colin said while shaking his friends shoulder. That didn't work either, so he walked over to Finn. He repeated his actions with him. Neither of them had woken up by the time he was done. He was slightly annoyed at them. He tried again. "Get your arse up." He told Logan right before slapping him. Logan woke up this time but pretended he didn't. Colin shook his head. While he wasn't looking Logan reached up and slapped Colin back. Colin jumped and turned around. "What the hell!" Colin cried out. Logan just laughed and got up. "Why were you trying to wake me up in the first place?" Logan asked while smirking. "We, as in you, me, and Finn, are going to make the Gilmores breakfast." Logan just groaned as it was far to early for him. "I hate your need for being nice." Logan said as he got up and went over to Finn waking him up in just seconds then explaining why they had to get up. Colin watched this and was extremely shocked that Logan could wake Finn up just like that. Colin stood by the door as his friends left the room. On the way Finn had slapped Colin over the head just like Logan. They quietly went down stairs and started breakfast. They made coffee, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and biscuits. About an hour and a half later they were done. They went to the living room and sat down. "Just think a few days ago we were doing chores 24/7 and being yelled at for doing them right." Logan said. This was true though. They had an endless list of chores and did them all in the allowed time. They still got yelled at, even slapped a few times. Logan had actually been punched twice, taken to the belt once, and kicked (on the shins and once in the stomach and abdomen) multiple times, but he was sure that not even Colin and Finn knew this and they hadn't done it in quite awhile. At first Logan was scared but it turned into anger and recklessness. "Yeah mate, your parents were real jerks." Finn added. "Well that's in the past now friends." Colin said happily. Logan didn't know but they both knew what Logan's parents had done to him as they saw the bruises and, from what they were guessing was a belt, scars or welts. All three were deep in thought when Rory came down. "You're up early for a group of boys." Rory smirked. They knew she was just kidding. "Well go wake up your lovely mother and tell her to get down here and we will tell you why we are up early, love." Finn informed. She looked at him and rolled her eyes. For some reason she was really comfortable around the three boys she met recently. "Do you have a crush on my mother, Finn?" Rory asked. All of them but Finn started laughing. Finn was pretending to be very hurt. "Why, love that hurt." he 'wailed.' She shook her head and went up stairs to wake her mother. Logan watched her leave. He didn't know what it was but he felt different around her. A good different though. Unbeknownst to him Colin and Finn were looking at him while he stared at the last place he saw her. They could tell by his expression that he liked her, even if he couldn't tell. About five minutes later the two girls came down. "Now ladies follow us." Logan said as the three jumped up. They led the two very suspicious ladies to kitchen where they were extremely surprised to find food made. Lorelei went straight to the coffee maker and got herself a cup while Finn did the same and Colin got the cups out. He just realized he forgot them. Logan stood back with Rory. "You guys did this all?" she asked him "Yep, surprised?" Logan inquired. "Actually not very much." she replied honestly. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back at him and walked away. Finn and Lorelei both saw this and looked between the two. They looked good together. And from that point on knew both liked eachother. Soon the boys and Lorelei went to work. On the way to the diner Finn and Logan started talking. "So mate you seem to get along really well with Rory." Finn said non-chalantly. Logan had the teeniest- tinyist blush. "Yeah I guess, I was thinking we could ask to only work on weekdays and save up our money so we aren't working when school starts." Logan hastily replied. Finn noticed the quick change of subject (he was smarter than he acted but his two 'brothers' knew this) but decided not to mention it. "I think it's a good idea." Finn remarked smiling. The rest of the day was normal for everybody that day until Logan went to a table with two people he has never seen. "What can i…" Logan started but didn't finish as one of them started talking. "Who are you young man?" She questioned. "Uh, I'm Logan. What can I get you ladies?" He asked with a very charming smile as he could tell that that would mke them shut up. "Two hamburgers and two fries." The other said. Logan smiled and walked away. Other than that minor disturbance everything was normal. The day flew by and it was already night.

Next chapter will be two days before school starts.


	5. Schools Starting

Sorry about the last chapter. It was late; I was tired, and not too happy. But I hope it was somewhat good. I just thought of something I think I should inform you of, Logan will be kind of a playboy but he and Rory will be dating sometime, Colin will somewhat but not entirely and Finn doesn't become one until later in his high school career for a reason you will find out later. And since I don't know how old Honor is i'm going to say she is just about to turn 18.

The last few weeks flew by for the people in the Gilmore house. Rory got closer to Logan, Colin, and Finn. So did Lorelei. Rory was probably closest to Logan though. They get along great. All three boys only work on the weekends now and they know a lot of the townspeople and still no one knows who they really are except for Luke, who they now know isn't scary, and Rory and Lorelei. They had decided to change their last names. Colin was going to say his last name is Gilmore, like his 'cousin, and 'aunt'. Logan last name is now Anderson. Finns name is Thompson now. Before they knew it, it was just two days before school starts. They already bought what they would need. Of course Logan, Colin, and Finn used their own money. A few days ago Lorelei had taken the boys to the school to explain their lack of school records. The meeting went like this, Lorelei walked into the office. "Hello Mrs. Gilmore." The man there said to her. "Hello, I'm here to enroll my nephew and his friends." She said. The man looked them over. "Have a seat. What are your names?" They sat down and Colin started. "I'm Colin Gilmore." He said. "I am Logan Anderson." And lastly was Finn. "I am Finn Thompson. I'm Australian" Logan and Colin roll their eyes. They sat there for a while before the man started talking. "I can't find any records for any of these boys, Mrs. Gilmore." He looked at her with suspicion. "The records, oh they were lost when the boys moved in with me." Lorelei said with utmost confidence. "Exactly why do they live with you all the sudden?" he asked. "Colin's parents died and Finn and Logan lived with him because their parents passed away, or are living in Australia." Lorelei said pretending to be sad at the loss of her sister that doesn't exist. After ten more minutes of conversation the three boys were given a test to determine where they would be in this school. The tests were really easy for the boys as they wouldn't admit it but were a year above their grade level but hid it. After that they left knowing they were officially enrolled in Stars Hollow High. It was good because Lorelei kept procrastinating until a few days before school. Now back to the present. Over this period of time Logan has started calling Rory Ace because she was already an aspiring Ace reporter. But today the four teenagers sat in their living room. They were just hanging out when Logan thought of something. "Hey Ace, will you call the Huntzbergers for me?" Logan asked her. The way he said Huntzberger showed how little he cared for his family. Rory just stared at him. So did the other two. "Why?" she asked him. "Well, I want to talk to my sister Honor and I need you to call so they, by some chance, won't reconise my voice. Just say that you are a friend of hers or something." Logan said. She looked doubtful. "Please." He added. "I guess Logan." Rory said. "Thanks Ace. Her phone is 860-889-7822." Logan said with a smile. She dialed the phone number and waited after putting it on speaker. "Huntzberger residence." said what sounded like a male quickly. "Hello, is Honor there?" She asked. "Depends on who is calling," he said. "That's my dad. Say you're Christi." Logan whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Umm this is Christi," she told him. "Then yes she is here. Honor!" He yelled out the last part. A few seconds later someone came on. "Hey Christi." She said casually. "This is Logan but don't tell." Logan took over talking. "Lo… Low that was so low of her wasn't it Christi." Honor saved herself as she walked up to her room. "Logan. Are Finn and Colin there? Who was the girl that pretended to be Christi?" She asked in a rush. "Yes, of course Finn and Colin are here and the girl was Rory Gilmore." Logan told her with a smile. Then they told her the story of what had happened since they left.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers,

I'm terribly sorry but I'm going on vacation and cant update until I get back. But I will stay up all night to update as soon as I get back if I have to. Feel free to be as mean as you like until then. And thanks to those who are reading my stories.

Sincerely,

Your sorry writer,

Alexis.


	7. Chapter 7

To say Honor was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't believe her baby brother and his friends, who were also like little brothers to her, made it to Stars Hollow only to find the long lost Gilmore Girls. Not only that, they got jobs! That surprised her most as she knew that at least Finn and Logan detested waking up early and all three had never worked before. Of course, she promised to tell no one. But she was really happy that they got away from their parents, if you could call them that. Even though now all her parents anger is directed to her and each other by use of yelling she is happy about it. Before the call ended they agreed to keep in touch and even meet up. After the call Logan was happy. He did truly love her and her him. He was also upset. Even though he's gone, he hates it knowing his sister is still stuck there. Logan sat there for a minute thinking. Colin was, once again, talking school with Rory. Finn who was listening to the conversation was mumbling profanities under his breath about how stupid school was. It was only then that Logan remembered that school started the day after tomorrow. "Finn, you do know that we will have to go to school everyday." Logan started. "And I mean everyday, no skipping." But even as he said it he doubted they wouldn't skip. Finn, who knew that Logan didn't really mean it smirked and said, "We'll see." But they didn't know Rory heard this until she smacked both boys on the back of their heads. "Oww!" They yelled at the same time. "You can't skip school." She said simply. "Lets watch a movie. How about Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." They all agreed and she put it in. They sat and watched. Rory recited nearly every line. Logan often found himself looking at her. It was then he realized that she was sort of pretty. Every once in a while Finn would smirk at Logan as if he knew what he was thinking. But Logan would just glare at him. Rory went to sleep after the movie but the boys hung out for a while. After a few minutes of talking Finn said, "You know, I still have two bottles of scotch and one of whiskey." Finn said suggestively. Logan and Colin agreed. "This time just don't drink half of it yourself. You were hell." Logan laughed as he said this. "No correction _it _was hell. Now lets drink!" Finn said running to his room to grab the bottle. Colin rolled his eyes, he being the more mature one, and Logan laughed. A few seconds later Finn was back down. "Well what are you waiting for, go get the glasses." he commanded one of them. Logan got up to get them. Finn opened the scotch by the time Logan was back. Three glasses were poured and drowned in a matter of seconds. The glasses filled again and again and again. Until the bottle was empty. They all started just hanging out. Finn was drunk enough to perform his passion of the Christ. (A/N Now when they mention this in the show are they talking about the movie called the passion of the Christ, I would assume so right and if not what are they talking about?) Colin and Logan couldn't stop laughing, as he was moving around the room performing. His friends now that he means to do it so horribly mainly because the mischievous look in his eye. After an unknown amount of time they passed out. Lorelei came home soon after that and walked in. She thought everybody was asleep because all the lights were out. She went into the living room and sat on the couch. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. This made Finn stir as he was passed out next to the chair, which was by the TV. Logan was passed out on the steps and Colin passed out right behind the couch. Finn stood up and groaned making Lorelei jump up and scream. This made all of their heads hurt as the other two woke up when she screamed. As she turned the light on Rory came down. All the boys groaned louder at the sudden brightness. Finn fell to his knees and yelled quietly, so he didn't hurt his head, "No! It's not my time, take some old person." The others rolled their eyes. "Finn open your damn eyes." Logan said quietly and groggily. "Oh." Finn did as told but as he looked up he let out a loud Oww. All three boys then doubled over covering their ears. By this time Lorelei and Rory realized what was wrong. "Upstairs, gently and if you puke please make it in the toilet." Lorelei said quietly. They quickly realized that trying to rush upstairs was a terrible idea as they almost fell and their stomachs did things you never want a stomach to do. Somehow the made it to bed all right and in the morning, or afternoon if you consider four to be the afternoon, there were tacos waiting for them when they got up. After their hangovers were gone they met the angry face of Rory Gilmore.


End file.
